The Fall in Mirkwood
by Vindictia Black
Summary: A veces simplemente necesitamos el eco de un fantasma real que nos recuerda aquello que extrañamos sin saberlo. Alexandria visita a Thranduil. Crossover de The Fall: El sueño de Alexandria.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre nada me pertenece, todo lo que ustedes ven y sientan que lo conocen es que de hecho si lo conocen, es del maestro Tolkien, si no lo conoce tan bien, pues es de la película donde trabaja mi querido Lee Pace, una de las películas más hermosas que he visto en mi larga vida llamada The Fall: El sueño de Alexandria del director Tarsem Singh.

**Resumen: **A veces simplemente necesitamos el eco de un fantasma real que nos recuerda aquello que extrañamos sin saberlo. Alexandria visita a Thranduil.

_**"Este fic participa en el Reto de octubre (#07): "Viajando entre libros" del foro "Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet".**_

_**Aclaraciones: **_Aparece brevemente Nihiël, si usted no la conoce, no se preocupe, es una elfa OC que aparece en algunos de mis demás fic, ella es senescal del bosque Negro, y solo la puse porque no quiero perderla.

Segundo… realmente, realmente quería mantenerme dentro del carácter serio, cerrado y soberbio de Thranduil, pero es un poco difícil escribirlo con alguien como Alexandria como personaje acompañante, así que si me salí un poco del carácter perdonadme, hice lo mejor que pude.

Tercero… de verdad. De verdad así con una mayúscula, si tenéis la oportunidad de ver la película: hacedlo. Es simplemente preciosa, los colores, la trama, los paisajes, la historia en si… es maravillosa.

Cuarto… tengo que dividirla en dos caps… pero es solo por requerimiento del reto.

* * *

><p><strong>The fall in Mirkwood<strong>

**.-I-.**

* * *

><p>Tomarse un momento para descasar lejos de sirvientes y consejeros era algo que hacía muy poco a menudo. Lidiar con decisiones para su pueblo, organizar nuevas posiciones de avanzada, recibir las noticias de las patrullas, mediar entre su pueblo cuando se asaltaban desacuerdos era absolutamente cansador, gratificante como regente, pero agobiante de todos modos. Aún tenía un montículo de papeles que leer sobre peticiones y acuerdos a los cuales dejaba de lado hasta que su constante presencia y presión cedía por puro malestar visual.<p>

El trabajo había sido constante, pesado y agobiante, hasta que el malhumor lo supero a él mismo. Por mucho pensarlo había decidido hacía solo unos años delegar la organización económica a Galion, su antiguo mayordomo real, un elfo al cual le dejaba gran parte de las decisiones sobre el dinero, la compra y venta de los víveres, la transacción con los pueblos aledaños y la venta de la manufactura de su gente. Había sido un gran peso menos cuando su pueblo se veía con la necesidad de encerrarse cada vez más en sus límites y necesitaban a alguien constante y accesible para permitirse deliberar sobre el comercio de este. Poco después le dio los poderes de mayordomo real a Nihiël, su antigua sirvienta de recamara. Una elfa con modales un poco toscos y vulgares, pero con una personalidad que sabía apreciar. No fue una mala decisión, Nihiël sabía su lugar y el de los demás, manejaba los deberes del castillo con mano dura, pero accesible a todos. Era el punto de organización metódica que necesitaba constantemente en los pasillos de su gran hogar.

Pero aunque su hogar estaba bien dirigido, su pueblo estaba contento y su milicia en orden… necesitaba esos momentos de soledad. Tenía una constante sensación de vacio, como si necesitara de algo o recordar algo que estaba olvidando.

El descanso de su esposa no era un lugar donde ir a molestar, pero poseía jardines reales, y allí había pasado gran parte de sus días cuidado a su pequeño hijo en aquellas tempranas edades donde la oscuridad aún era un lejano eco de malestar. Legolas, todo un hombre ya, dirigía patrullas de extermino en la frontera y era muy difícil verlo tan seguido como antes, y aunque muchas noches el malestar lo acosaba, sabía que debía dejarlo ir… su tiempo ya paso, aunque eso no significaba que doliera menos. Tal ves era eso… esa sensación de dejarlo ir, era su familia. Y muchas veces, aunque sus personalidades y conductas chocaran su hijo lo era todo para él.

Despacho a sus guardias personales que se retiraron hacía una de las entradas del jardín y él dejo su espíritu vagar por esas tierras que amaba como la vida misma. Aquí la oscuridad no había llegado, aquí los árboles crecían frondosos, vivos y cada cual más alto en busca de una luz de antaño siempre querida crecían sin temor alguno. Allí vivían las familias de animales en paz y armonía, creciendo fuertes y sin miedo. No había escaramuzas, no había dolor. En cada paso que daba su espíritu se relajaba, y cada respiro era una flecha que quebraba su aspereza y cansancio. Aquí, en medio del claro de robles, entre la danza de frondosos sauces, allí era un espíritu cansado pero lleno de vida. Allí él podía ser cualquier cosa… podía ser él mismo de antaño, aquel que buscaba a su pequeño elfo entre las raíces descubriendo un mundo cambiante, aquel que reía y descansaba con su preciosa esposa. Este bosque eran recuerdos y su hogar, su mágico hogar.

Se acercó a un pequeño estanque que había sido provisionado de un agradable asiento de madera, cerró los ojos apreciando la leve debilidad de sus músculos destensándose. Pero su oído fue alertado, y aunque se impresiono de no haber escuchado los pasos antes, aquellas pisabas pequeñas y apresuradas no eran de nadie de su pueblo. Eran claramente humanas.

No se movió, solo espero. Cuando aquella carita sucia apareció detrás de un tronco, cuando esas manos pequeñas y pálidas arañadas se aferraron al tronco hubo un torrente de preocupación en su cuerpo que había creído extinto hacía tanto. Aquellos ojos brillantes y grandes de un azul tan puro fueron como un relámpago de reconocimiento, aunque sabía muy bien que nunca la había visto. A penas si hablaba con emisarios humanos, claramente no había hablado con uno tan pequeño hacía siglos.

— ¿Roy?- pregunto la pequeña. Su lengua materna claramente no era la hablada por los humanos del lago ni los alrededores.- no, no eres. Tú, ¿Quién eres? ¿Sabes dónde estoy? Yo estaba con mi familia, y un bosquecillo…

Cerró los ojos haciendo un mohín como si le costara saber dónde y cuando estaba. Se acercó para verle, claramente humana con una vestimenta de recolector, en su delantal se amontonaban grandes y brillantes naranjas. Algunas con sus hojas aun pegadas.

— ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?- le pregunto en la lengua de los hombres. Se acercó lo suficiente para que la pequeña abriera los ojos enormes y se llevara graciosamente una mano a la boca ocultando una sonrisa. Una serie de pecas alfombraban sus mejillas y nariz, no debía de tener más de nueve años humanos.

— Tus orejas... ¡Están en punta!- bueno, eso no era algo que los humanos fueran hablando tan normalmente por allí, pero considero que aquella era una pequeña que obviamente no conocía su raza y estaba perdida lo dejo pasar.

— Y las tuyas redondas. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

— Alexandria, hija del bandido rojo.

— ¿Bandido rojo?

— Si, ¿Nunca has escuchado de él? Es el mejor cuento de toda la región, Roy me lo contó. Roy es un doble y se cae, golpea y fractura, pero a él le gusta eso.- no podía imaginarse como a un humano podría gustarle el dolor gratuitamente, pero sabía que no era un buen tema que tomar por la manera acelerada con la que ella hablaba del tal Roy.

La muchachita intento pasar por sobre la gran raíz dejando al paso una serie de naranjas que rodaron por todo el sector. La tomo de la mano y la ayudo a acercarse al pequeño estanque donde se limpió afanosamente las manos.

— ¿Tu familia? ¿Estás sola?- pregunto preocupado. Los humanos no se acercaban a su bosque, pero ella tenía un peculiar acento que no había escuchado nunca, talvez ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

— Deben estar por allí, mis hermanas recogiendo los naranjos de los arboles menores, mi madre poco más allá. No me aleje demasiado, estoy segura.- la pequeña se sentó y le sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia y un poco extraña, una sensación de calor se extendió por su pecho, algo que no había sentido hacía demasiados años. Se concentró, pero no había más ruidos a la redonda, ¿Cómo había accedido a su jardín real? ¿Naranjas? No había árboles de naranjas tan al norte. Un lamentable hecho debía aclarar.

— ¿Alexandria, eres una recolectora?- pregunto sentándose nuevamente. La pequeña asintió y tironeo su sucio delantal para que viera los arañazos y suciedad, se movía nerviosamente, como si jamás estuviera demasiado tranquila.

— Tiempo de cosecha, yo debo ayudar. Luego ir a la escuela con las demás niñas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Continua~~ _

.


	2. Chapter 2

**The fall in Mirkwood**

**.-II-.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

La pequeña se levantó y se sujetó las manos en la espalda, lo miraba tan detenidamente que se envaro.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

No estaba acostumbrado a un dialogo tan coloquial, pero no digamos que esta experiencia estaba siendo todo una extrañeza.

— Thranduil

— Thran… unduil. Thranssduil… ¡Que nombre! Es nombre de un cuento, tú pareces de un cuento. Brillas y eres enorme. Tú pareces un rey.

— Soy un rey.- le confirmo con una sonrisa. Su innegable encanto le hacía actuar más relajadamente. La pequeña parecía tan impresionada. Abrió los ojos aún más grandes si fuera posible, y él sonrió. Había tanto asombro en esos ojos aniñados y un fantasma de antaño se alzó sobre él, cuando en unos ojos parecidos había presenciado como su hijo lo veía cada día como una figura a seguir, había visto la misma sorpresa, la misma emoción. Había olvidado esos sentimientos. La emoción de ser parte de la vida de alguien tan pequeño y frágil.

— Un rey… ¿Este es tu reino?

— Así es. Mi pueblo vive en este bosque.

— ¿Y es un bonito reino? ¿Tienes reina y princesas?

— Mi reina descansa en paz, y solo poseo un hijo.

— ¿Un príncipe?- pregunto emocionada. Él volvió a sonreír, que naturaleza más pura poseía los niños, asombrándose de cosas tan habituales. Legolas no gustaba de ese título, y él tampoco se lo imponía.

— A él no le gusta ese título, pero si, es un príncipe.

— Y el pelea con dragones y rescatas damiselas en peligro. Así son los cuentos, los príncipes rescatan princesas de terribles monstruos y se casan con ellas.

— Él es más bien un aventurero, algún día, talvez, encuentre una damisela para rescatar o que lo rescaten.

— Me gusta eso, Roy hacía de sus cuentos muy extraños. A el seguramente le gustaría eso, que el príncipe fuera rescatado… ¿Me puedes contar un cuento?

— ¿Un cuento?- preguntó y se sintió un poco frustrado. Nunca había sido bueno en eso.- yo no… no me sé ningún cuento.

— Todo el mundo sabe contar un cuento. Es solo hablar de lo que hay a tu alrededor.- giro sobre si misma apuntando los árboles y los pájaros.

— ¿Tú puedes contarme un cuento?- la pequeña hizo una morisqueta graciosa, levanto las manos e hizo algo extraño entre un resoplido y un quejido. Se giró sobre sí misma y recogió todas las naranjas que habían caído con anterioridad.

Para su asombro las dejo todas sobre sus piernas y una sonrisa con hoyuelos le respondió.

— Mis naranjas por un cuento. Puedes quedártelas toditas… son buenas aunque tienen algunas pepas.

Se sentó en el suelo y le miro detenidamente. Como una gran espectadora. Ella quería un cuento… él tendría que responder.

Miro el cielo, los pájaros que se colgaban de las ramas tan expectantes como la muchacha, había algo tan mal en todo esto pero a la vez algo tan tranquilizador. No se preguntó cómo, ni cuando, ni donde… de pronto estaba hablando de su pueblo, de la tierra de su padre, de la guerra, del destino de los hombres y los elfos. Alexandria abría los ojos y susurraba detrás de sus manos asombradas. Le hablo de guerra y tiempos de paz, de mitos y cuentos de su pueblo. De enanos y monstruos, de guerreros y héroes.

La muchacha preguntaba y se asombraba, cerraba los ojos cuando hablaba de las fuerzas del mal y se reía de los detalles como de la montura de los enanos o las armas de los humanos. Sus manos pelaron naranjas y se las tendía a la pequeña que las recibía sin perder detalle alguno de sus palabras. Horas y horas… hablo de su pueblo y su gente, sus respuestas tan naturales le daban la gracia de hacer esos pequeños detalles que había dejado tan atrás cuando su hijo era apenas un elfillo y su confianza se afianzaba en su conducta más relajada para con él. Nunca había imaginado que había extrañado tanto esa descomunal atención a sus palabras, ese asombro y expectativa a su actos.

— … cuidar mi reino, es lo que me hace ser lo que soy.

— Una maldición- asintió la pequeña como si acabara de descubrir un mundo nuevo- y pronto un héroe hará que esta tierra brille como nunca. Yo lo sé, así terminan lo cuentos.

— Eso espero.

Él sonrió mientras se daba cuenta de lo tarde que era. No había sol ya sobre el cielo, apenas si las últimas luces del atardecer. Un tono anaranjado se alzaba por el horizonte, el bosque estaba tranquilo, placido y una leve niebla se escondía por las raíces más allá.

— Debo irme…- sonrió con sus hoyuelos aún más profundos- mi madre debe estar preocupada.

— Yo también lo estaría.- le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

— Eres un buen rey, y este un bonito reino.- miro alrededor, y sus ojos como el agua brillaron maravillada- Es un bonito cuento pero debo irme.

La pequeña le tomo completamente desprevenido cuando se alzó sujetándose en sus rodillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Un acto tan puramente humano que le reconforto el pecho.

— Debo irme…

— Lo sé…

La pequeña sonrió y se alejó corriendo por donde había venido dejando un agradable olor a bosque y naranjas, a niñas y cuentos. No pregunto cómo ni cuándo… simplemente de pronto, Alexandria ya no estaba allí. El bosque se la había llevado…

Se alejó tranquilamente con una sensación tan placentera, tan tranquila. Los guardias le vieron antes que él, su senescal estaba más allá con la vista perdida en el bosque como si sintiera una magia más antigua y pura que dos mil años de leyendas.

— Mi señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Nihiël le pregunto con un tono apresurado. Era la única elfa que conocía que podía leerlo tan bien y eso no le gustaba la mayoría de los días, pero fue paciente, absorbiendo el regalo que se le había dado.

— Claramente, Nihiël. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo solo… no. ¿Qué lleva allí, señor?- pregunto apuntando a sus manos. La porosa textura, la vida en el interior.

— Una naranja, Nihiël. No me hagas perder el tiempo. Detalladme los ajustes de la próxima ceremonia.

— ¿Una naranja, señor, como…?

— Nihiël, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

— Como sea- la escucho murmurar por lo bajo, pero la ignoro.

Sonrió a través de los largos pasillos, escuchando la enfurruñada voz de su senescal, pero con un peso menos en su alma… aquel fantasma de un cuento, de una niña que viajo desde muy lejos para darle el regalo de una naranja. Los dioses a veces… daban los detalles más extraños pero a la vez, los más necesitados. Como los recuerdos… cuando había sido un pilar, una figura, un padre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A veces me pongo tan rara… pero bueno, había querido escribir esto desde que vi un par de pic de Thranduil encontrándose con Alexandria, y mi corazón no podía más de espera así que me puse en plan aprovechando que estaba el reto. No lo pude hacer más largo… porque en realidad, ¿Alexandria en el Bosque Negro?... es como un torbellino sería muy extraño… pero algo así como un fantasma de recuerdos para Thranduil, a la vez tan real y tangible… no sé. Me gusta la idea. Espero que les haya gustado, espero que conozcan algún día a Alexandria y el magnífico rol de Lee en esa película maravillosa. Espero sus comentarios, saludos y nos leemos. _

_**(Palabras: 2.298)**_


End file.
